In-vehicle computing systems, such as head units for infotainment systems, may include a display and/or interface with speakers of a vehicle in order to present a notification to a user. For example, the notification may be presented in order to inform the user of an event, such as an availability of upgrade data to upgrade software executed on the in-vehicle computing system.